Illicit Desires
by Dragonball Love
Summary: Vampires Were Never Destined To Fall In Love. That Is Until Lady Chi-Chi Sets Her Eyes On The Naive Married Saiyan.. Son Goku. Will Fate Allow Them To Be Together..? (Adult Themes)
1. Desires

AN: Hey guys I'm back with another dark Gochi story. This one has been in the works for some time, but I decided to post it after I finish She's All I Need and Unfaithful. Aztec Girl if you are reading this I believe you'll be fond of this story ;)

WARNING: This story is a heavily rated M. Like my other story Unfaithful, sensitive themes will be present in this story, as well as sexual content and adult material. You have been warned..

Thousands of years ago, humanity was divided between humans and vampires. Humans believed all vampires were psychotic demons, who slaughtered for euphoria. Vampires thought humans were a sick race of killers, who caused damage all around. It wasn't until years later that a race of aliens, who were known as Saiyans came to Earth in order to find medicines for their sick King. The humans agreed to give a generous stash of medicine to the Saiyans, in return that they helped them slaughter off all the vampires, and bring peace back on Earth.

The Saiyans agreed and both races teamed up against the vampires. In the year 666, the Saiyans attacked the vampires and killed off about 90.4% of the race. In fear that the race would forever be extinct, the remaining vampires blinded themselves by looking at the red sun and turned themselves into stone.

As agreed, the humans gave medicines to the Saiyans to heal their King, and the Saiyan King was healed. Unfortunately a few months later their home planet was destroyed by a meteorite, leaving all the Saiyans homeless. Hearing this news, the humans were so grateful for Saiyans slaughter of the vampires that they allowed them to stay on Earth.

Ever since then humanity was united between humans and Saiyans...

Though unknown to them, moments before the remaining vampires had turned themselves to stone, they had proclaimed their love to the full moon and had cursed themselves in order to free themselves 100 years later, in which they had vowed to have their revenge on the human race...

No sooner then that 100 years passed, on the night of the full moon..

Vampires were roaming the earth once again.. only in secret.

They had built their own kingdom in the snowy mountains all the way in the northern areas. For years they had watched the humans and Saiyans live together..

And now a thousand years later, humans and Saiyans are still united. But so were the vampires living in secret..

And now they had to fulfill their vows.

But there was one vampiress, who at first promised to have her revenge on the human race, later ended up betraying her own race..

Her beauty was undeniable, that anyone could've mistaken her for some midnight angel. Her ebony face, so delicate and white. She had beautiful raven colored locks that cascaded down her back, it was like a waterfall of silliness. Her crimson red lips that looked so kissable and sweet.. the sensations were irresistible.

She was none other then the princess of vampires.. Lady Chi-Chi.

She had promised her people that she would find a weakness in the humans, but instead found love. And the man she fell in love with just stole her heart.

Wether it was his Hercules like body, wild hair, smile or naive personality.. she wanted him.

His name was none other then Son Goku.

Though there was one problem.. he was taken. Married. He did not have any children, despite the fact that he had a wife. She was the blue haired beauty, who was the daughter of the Capsule Corp founder.

Bulma Briefs.

She was quite snobby and selfish, though very attractive and smart. She and Goku had first met each other at a martial arts tournament, and soon Bulma fell in love with him. It wasn't until much later Goku soon had feelings for her, and the two were wedded. Having been married for 2 years, Goku and Bulma's relationship soon started to lose it's spark. They had no children, and Bulma was often busy working at Capsule Corp, though she tried to spend as much time she could with her naive husband. She dearly loved him.

Goku on the other hand, started to question his feelings for Bulma and wasn't entirely sure if he was in love with her anymore. They had made love before, went out together a few times, shared a few kisses together but other then that nothing else.

Now of course Goku cared for Bulma, but he just didn't love her as a wife. But rather as a sister or a friend. And then out of the blue while training in the woods he had met her.

The raven haired vampiress, who's smile and strength unlocked arising desires in Goku.

He craved to taste those jubilee red lips, and feel her silky locks..

Same could be said for Chi-Chi, who desperately aspired to feel Goku's touch..

An illicit love story between a vampire and a Saiyan.

Will fate allow them to be together?

AN: For the Gochi and Gobul fans: THIS IS NOT A GOKU AND BULMA STORY! It is Gochi!

Let me know if I should continue :)


	2. Feelings

**_AN: The first official chapter! I can't wait for you guys to read this story :) It's been in the works for a while. I will warn you though, this story is rated M for a reason. Adult content is presented heavily in this story, and sensitive themes are included. Goku and Bulma fans, this story is not for you, so don't complain! _**

**_Thank you Aztec Girl for your review, they really do encourage me. This story is for you :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_Enjoy! _**

It was just like any other day in West City, streets filled with bustling people in a rush to get work or the mall. The weather was serenity, the blue sky surrounded by it's luscious white clouds. Though the atmosphere was usually euphoric in West City, today it was extremely joyful. That was because today marked the 1000th anniversary of the slaying of the vampires, also known as 666 day. They were such despicable creatures, their tongues craving for the blood of innocent people. Luckily, the Saiyans came and helped them in return that they gave them medicine for their King.

Now here they where, Saiyans and humans living together.

It was unlike any alliance before, but it was a powerful one. King Vegeta, who ruled the Saiyans rebuilt his palace on the outskirts of West City, on an island nearby. It was a rather fancy and large palace, with stein glass windows and pearly white walls, an absolutely breathtaking sight.

Mr. Satan, who was the mayor shared his power with King Vegeta. In other words, the form of government was consociationalism in West City. Though King Vegeta only gave orders to Saiyans, while Mr. Satan gave his commands to humans. However they both had one thing in common.

Their hate for vampires.

Vampires were considered dirty demons, who were bloodthirsty for savage murder. Schools made sure that children were taught to hate vampires. There were campaigns that held events for 666 day, which was just mostly others ranting their hate for vampires.

No matter what, vampires would always be targets to humans and Saiyans.

Even the most richest company in the world supported their hate for the "extinct" race.

Capsule Corp. Discovered by the famous Dr. Briefs, who had designed and helped build King Vegeta's new palace. Capsule Corp funded the events for 666 day, and Dr. Briefs had even written a book about his hate for vampires. Thought it was a biased book, and had no evidential facts in it, it was a huge seller and became one of the best selling books. Yep, it was pretty obvious that even the Briefs hated vampires as well.

But that didn't matter to Bulma Briefs, who was the attractive blue haired daughter of Dr. Briefs. Because she had her naive handsome Saiyan husband.. Son Goku.

It started out 5 years ago, when Bulma's former boyfriend Yamcha invited her to see him compete at a martial arts tournament. Instead she found love there. Just everything about Goku made her heart flutter. His smile and pure heart, his sense of humor and simple view of life. A few months passed and she broke up with Yamcha, but that didn't matter at all to her.

She had set her heart on winning Goku. It started out as a brother and sister like friendship, which soon later transitioned to dating for a few years.. and then it came to when Bulma asked him about his feelings for her...

_The wind blew around Goku and Bulma as they sat together on a bench, holding hands as they watched the scarlet colored sunset. It was such a romantic setting.. Bulma leaned her head on Goku's shoulder, making him quietly gasp. Despite the amount of dates he went with her, he still hadn't exactly grasped the gestures of romance and such._

_He slowly yet awkwardly leaned his head on her's, which only fueled up Bulma's happiness level. They sat there together, not saying anything for a few moments. Bulma bit her bottom lip, she was nervous but was ready for the final phase of her plan._

_"Hey Goku?"_

_"Yeah?" Goku replied back, as his attention was fully on her._

_"How.. how do you feel about me?" She hesitatingly asked._

_Goku raised one eyebrow in the air. "I like you, your nice. Why?" He curiously asked._

_'Okay.. so he finds me to be a nice person.. that's a good sign..'_

_"What else do you like about me? Am I pretty, smart, talented?" _

_Goku wasn't really an expert when it came to compliments and such, he looked at Bulma observing her appearance. Ever since he was a kid, he never understood the exact definition of pretty. His former martial arts teacher Master Roshi would often show him pictures of woman, asking him which one was more attractive. He could never tell the difference._

_Seeing Bulma he could see how others found her pretty. She had a creamy skin complexion, and long locks of turquoise hair. Her hair color was very pretty. She had sapphire blue eyes and luscious red lips._

_Yeah.. Bulma was pretty._

_"Yeah I think you're pretty, and you are smart. I mean, smarter then me I know." He jokingly said. _

_Bulma laughed. She loved his sense of humor. Her laughter soon died as she stared at him. She then knew at this moment that she was ready to confess. Confess her feelings for this man. This man who brought such joy to her.. and now she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, her heart beating faster then usual. Who could blame her though? _

_"Goku.. you're an amazing man. Your so kind and funny, and.. and I really like spending time with you.. and Goku you might not realize it but I think you have feelings for me too.. and I know for a fact I do.." _

_Goku listened to her word by word. _

_"What do you mean by feelings?" He asked, a confused look on his face._

_"Well Goku how do you feel when you're around me?" Bulma asked, nervous to hear his answer._

_Goku thought for a moment. "I like spending time with you.. it's fun. You're probably the first woman I actually like spending time with. I mean of course there's Launch, Puar and Suno and they're my friends and all.. but you're different.. like I feel like I'm closer to you?" He wasn't sure how to explain._

_But luckily for him his answer was more then enough, as he saw tears in Bulma's eyes. They didn't seem to be out of sadness but rather out of.. joy. She embraced him, her hair tickling his cheek. Goku stood still, before he slowly wrapped his arms around her back._

_"Goku.. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.. I wanna raise a family with you.. don't you?"_

_"A family would be nice, I mean I have my brother and parents.. but a family of my own would be nice. Having a son or daughter would be nice.. I could teach the little tyke martial arts."_

_Bulma smiled and pressed her lips against his cheek, not even noticing Goku's heavy blush._

_"Then let's do it." _

Four months later the two got married, and they had a huge wedding. All their friends and families were invited. The food was irresistible, though Goku wasn't a huge fan of the dancing. He could still remember the sheer joy on Bulma's face when they said their vows. It was a very unusual experience for him.

And then came their wedding night, where Goku consummated his vows. It was unlike any other feeling he had experienced. Bulma referred to it as 'making love.' A term Goku liked.

Their first few months of marriage was nothing but pure bliss for them. Everyday Goku would wake up Bulma by showering her with kisses, a ritual Bulma expected daily. Mrs. Briefs would whip up a delicious breakfast for Goku, much to the joy of his stomach. Then Goku would do his daily warm ups and Bulma would do her work in Capsule Corp. Nightfall would come and the two would bond together by eating dinner or watching a movie, and then they would make love.

How ironic was Bulma's statement of wanting to raise a family, because even after two years of marriage they had no children. At all. It wasn't until a few weeks after their first anniversary that their marriage begin to lose it's spark. Bulma's work had doubled, and with his wife being gone Goku had really not choice but to just train. Not that he didn't enjoy it, it built a fire in his body that would push him to many strengths.

But..

He wanted to be loved.. he wanted somebody by his side.. it wasn't enough that he was married to Bulma.. he wanted to do things with her..

And then it came to a point where Goku started to questions his feelings for Bulma. When he had first agreed to marrying her, he really wasn't sure of what he was getting himself into. He liked the thrill of a being a husband and having a wife to take care off..

But somewhere in his heart he felt that Bulma just wasn't the right one for him...

Now of course he cared for Bulma, it was obvious. He would protect her at all costs.

It wasn't that he didn't like Bulma.. he did, she was an amazing person.

But his feelings for her, weren't exactly romance. He saw her as a sister, a close friend.

But he pushed those thoughts all the way in the back of his head, telling himself that he did love Bulma and that she was the right one for him. But he knew that wasn't true..

So why didn't he listen to his heart? Why was he pushing his desires away?

Kami knows if he told Bulma his true feelings, her soul would've been crushed. It was no joke that Bulma loved Goku. Throughout their two years of marriage she had made that pretty obvious. He remembered during their honeymoon they went to the beach. A auburn haired woman was staring at Goku's body and tried to make a move on him, but instead was met by Bulma's fist.. and well.. let's just say she ended up losing a few teeth..

His feelings didn't matter. If Bulma was happy that he was with her, he was going to make her happy.. even if he didn't love her anymore.. he was going to make her happy..

It was a rather busy day in Capsule Corp, as today Dr. Briefs was going to test out a special experiment that involved chemicals and such. And of course Bulma had to be there. As always she was woken up by Goku's tender kisses, and they had a short tickle session. She showered and changed into her best clothing. She always made sure that she looked good for Goku.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, as she saw Goku devouring his breakfast and her mother at the stove, flipping some pancakes.

"Morning mom." Bulma said as she grabbed a plate and dumped one pancake on it. She didn't eat a lot of sugar, as she didn't want to put on any extra weight. Her body was one of the most important things to her.

"Good morning sweetie. Help yourself." Mrs. Briefs said as she poured some syrup on Bulma's pancakes, but made sure it was a minimum amount as she was aware of Bulma's strict diet.

"Hey Goku, gonna train today?" Bulma asked as she sat next to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

Goku took a long sip of his orange juice. "Yep, just gonna train in Mt. Pazou. It's peaceful over there."

"You should take a break today, it's 666 day. Everybody is celebrating. I'm gonna celebrate after work. You should too." Bulma said as she ate her pancake.

Goku shrugged. "I'm not really interested. Besides what's so important about it?"

Bulma swallowed the remains of her breakfast as she gently placed her dirty dish in the sink. She frowned at Goku's question.

"It's very important Goku. It marks the day of the defeat of the vampires. God they were such evil creatures."

"Maybe there were some good vampires.. I don't know why everybody hates them so much.."

"Goku honey am I seriously hearing this? There's no such thing as a good vampire. They were all bad and evil creatures. You and I both know that." Bulma said firmly.

"Well what about the Saiyans? Before we came to Earth we would kill innocent races and steal their planets.. vampires weren't the only evil races.." Goku tried to explain.

"You guys didn't drink the blood of others. And plus you helped us defeat them." Bulma said as she rubbed Goku's shoulder.

Goku slightly frowned. "Yeah but we sti-"

"I gotta go. I'm going to be late. I expect you to be here celebrating when I'm done with work." Bulma interrupted before she gave Goku a goodbye kiss and rushed out of the kitchen.

Goku signed. Typical Bulma, never listened to his opinion. Goku thanked his mother in law for the food before flying out of Capsule Corp. As he flew high in the sky, he thought of what Bulma said.

_There's no such thing as a good vampire. They were all bad and evil creatures. You and I both know that. _

It was like Bulma was trying to institute that vampires were just naturally born evil. Goku sighed as he shakes the thoughts out of his head. Why was he making such a big deal over this? Their an extinct race now...

He could see Mt. Paozu in the distance, it's beautiful fall green trees and rivers.. he missed living here. Sure Capsule Corp had advanced technology and a gravity room but it could never beat this.

He gently landed on the hard dirt ground, the smell of pine trees hitting him hard. He inhaled the fresh scent, as it sent tingles down his spine. He sighed.. it was such a calming feeling.

No sooner then later, Goku was fighting his invisible opponent, as he threw a bunch of kicks and punches in the air. Every kick and punch he released out a yell. Again that fire ignited in him, his muscles aching but it felt great. It made him feel like he could accomplish something new.

He had managed to become the legendary Super Saiyan.

It was around 3 years ago, when Lord Frieza came to Earth in sought of taking over the Saiyans again, but Goku was having none of it. They battled each other, though of course pain came with it. He remembered the amount of cuts and bruises he had gotten on his body.. Bulma was so scared for him and didn't let him train for a few weeks.

Of course there was no denial that Bulma was heavily attracted to Goku's Super Saiyan form.

He remembered how many times she made him go Super Saiyan when they made love. It was very tiring, it nearly drained out all his energy.

After a good workout, Goku made the short trip to the river near his old home. He got on his knees as he dove his head in the soothing blue water, lapping up the water with his tongue like a dog. He would always get very thirsty after training.

After a couple breathless minutes and he pulled his out, his eyes closed as he took in the air he had lost a few minutes ago. He stood up and sat on a tree log, wanting a short break. No it wasn't because he was tired from training.

He needed to think.

He couldn't think though as his body was burning. He took his Gi shirt off, throwing it over his head as it landed down somewhere on the ground. His muscles finally able to take in air, his body finally cooling down.

Goku looked up at the sky. Memories flooded in.. as he remembered riding on Nimbus all the time, searching for Dragon Balls..

God he missed those times..

Goku suddenly felt a strange presence near him. It didn't feel evil.. it was quite a calm Ki. He turned around, and saw a figure quickly hiding behind a large tree. His eyebrows crinkled together in curiosity, as he slowly stood up from his spot and walked towards the tree.

He looked behind.

Nothing.

He suddenly heard a gasp and looked down..

His eyes widened, he had never seen such beauty...

**_AN: Cliffhanger! I know this chapter was mostly Goku and Bulma centered, don't worry though! It's a Gochi fanfic! There is going to be a lot of steamy moments between these two ;)_**


	3. Meeting

**_AN: So far I think this story is getting a good start :) Here's the second chapter! Thanks Aztec Girl for your awesome reviews. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_Enjoy! _**

It was such a peaceful atmosphere in Mt. Paozu. That was the first thing Chi-Chi, the princess of vampires, noticed. It was so strange to feel such warmth on her skin.. she was so use to the shivering cold temperatures back in her kingdom.. surprisingly she liked warm more then cold.

Today was the day. She was going to collect data on the Saiyans.

Ever since vampires were secretly revived, they had been spying on the humans to collect information on them and finding their weaknesses.. in order to have their revenge on them. Now they had more then enough information on humans, but now they needed data on the alien race that they had an alliance with..

The Saiyans.

Chi-Chi had been assigned to spy on one particular Saiyan, who defeated Frieza 3 years ago after coming back to take over the Saiyans. He had reportedly unlocked a new form, which was called a "Super Saiyan." It is said to be a power released from rage. Having data on such sheer power would definitely be useful.

He went by the name of Son Goku.

However.. Chi-Chi didn't like the idea of revenge. Sure what the humans did were sinful, but she felt violence just wasn't the answer. It was what got them into this mess in the first place. And unlike other vampires, she didn't loath humans or Saiyans. Hate just broke her down.

But she was the princess of vampires, and if she revealed her true feelings Kami knows what would become of her. She could be overthrown, humiliated, killed. Her father, King Ox III would disown her. Her life would be completely chaotic, and she didn't need any stress put on her.

While she walked down the path, she heard a splash of water. Immediately she crouched down, in fear of being seen. She silently crawled behind a large tree, her delicate hands holding on the sharp tree trunk as the bark scratched her alluring and soft skin. She heard footsteps coming her way. Her heart pounded inside.

'Shoot I'm going to be found! It's the end for me.. I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to-'

Her rambling thoughts were interrupted as she looked up, her eyes widened.

Goku looked down, his eyes widening.. he had never seen such beauty..

A woman crouched down on the dirt floor, with long luscious locks of raven colored hair, as it shined underneath the warm sun. Her skin complexion was creamy white, her rosy cheeks highlighting her beautiful round yet sharp face. She had a very built figure, thought it still held it's feminine curves. Her full breasts high in the air, not oversized but not saggy and small. Her jubilee red lips, so plump and kissable.

She had very beautiful eyes.. of course Bulma's eyes were gorgeous but these eyes.. they spoke out to him. The color of pure midnight, filled with emotion he had never seen before. Her thick black eyelashes, it was as if a butterfly was standing on the tip of her eyelid.

Everything about this woman was natural. Bulma was pretty, but there was never a time where Goku had seen her without her makeup or hairsprays.

Chi-Chi stared into Goku's eyes, she had never encountered someone so.. handsome. He was tall and had a cute boyish look. His wild spiky black hair, sticking out in all directions giving him a bad boy like vibe. And there was no denial about how attractive his body was. God had she ever seen anyone have such a muscular and fit figure? It was as if an artist had sculptured this man.

He was beautiful.. she thought..

She was beautiful.. he thought..

After a long moment of silence and memorizing each other's looks..

"Hey.. are you okay?" Goku asked, as he stuck his hand out to her.

Chi-Chi wore an uncertain look on her face but eventually accepted his hand, letting him pull her up. She dusted of her black robe, her crimson red dress underneath hugging her curves tightly. Goku silently gulped.

'Control yourself Goku you're married!'

"Thank you for your kindness, I'm fine." Chi-Chi politely said, her sweet and light voice bringing bliss to Goku's ears. It was nice hearing such a calm voice, rather then the loud talkative voice of his wife.

"Mind if I ask why you were hiding behind that tree?" Goku asked as he pointed to the tree he has found her hiding behind.

"Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry. I was just trying to find some.. food. Yeah food!" Chi-Chi lied.

Goku raised one eyebrow in the air. Was she hungry?

"Hey if you'd like I can make you something. I was actually just about to have some lunch."

Chi-Chi smiled. Why did she suddenly like this man so much?

"Oh uh.. thank you I'd love that. If that doesn't waste your time that is.."

Goku smiled. Why did he suddenly like this woman so much?

"Don't worry it's fine. Plus it'd be nice to have some company." Goku said.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thank you, where should I sit?"

"You could have a seat there. I'll go hunt some fish and heat it up here." Goku said, as he led Chi-Chi to a tree log, letting her sit down. He gaze down at her, flashing her his heartwarming smile before running off to hunt for a fish. He didn't see the crimson colored blush coating her porcelain like face. What the heck was she doing?! She didn't even know this man's name. Hell she's not even sure if it's the man she was sent to collect data on.

But her vampire instincts were screaming at her. She liked him, and wanted him.

All of a sudden she saw him in the distance, walking towards her with a large dead fish over his shoulder. She was surprised that he managed to carry that much weight.

'He's got be strong then.. perhaps he is the Saiyan who goes by Son Goku..?' She thought.

"Hey I got the fish! Should be ready in ten minutes or so." Goku announced as he set the fish down, and started to make a fireplace. Chi-Chi watched him grab a bunch of logs and sticks all around her and place it between them. Goku got on his knees as he formed a small ball of Ki in his hand and aimed it at the fireplace.. well now it was a fireplace.

Chi-Chi eyes widened.

'He has to be a Saiyan! No human can have power like that! But I how can I tell if he's actually a Saiyan? Wait, Saiyans have tails!'

Chi-Chi raised her neck a bit high in the air, expecting to see a long swishy brown tail behind.

Nothing, to her surprise.

'Huh? He's not a Saiyan? How can a human like him have power?'

"Hey, how did you do that? I've never seen an actual human do that." Chi-Chi said.

Goku raised one eyebrow in the air. "Human? I'm not a human, I'm a Saiyan."

"Where's your tail then?" Chi-Chi asked, still confused on the whole ordeal.

"Tail?"

"Yeah, all Saiyans have tails." Chi-Chi said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh yeah! My tail was taken off because my power levels would increase dangerously high, and also because I would turn into a great ape." Goku explained.

Of course, how dumb was she. When Saiyans looked at the full moon they rend into giant rampaging apes wanting nothing but to destroy.

Wait a minute, she doesn't even know his name.

"Wait, we've been having a conversation for the past five minutes and we're having lunch together, yet I still don't know your name!" Chi-Chi pointed out.

"Hehe oh yeah!" Goku said as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh as well, just how silly yet sweet was this man?

"My name is Goku. Son Goku." He said as he stuck his hand out, expecting a handshake.

Chi-Chi froze. She was face to face with her victim. But she quickly put on a smile and accepted his handshake.

"Chi-Chi. My name is Chi-Chi." She said, as she shook his hand.

The first thing Goku noticed was how tight her grip was. His eyes widened, but he quickly smiled. Damn was she strong! And that's when he noticed her toned arms.. she really had a stunning figure. He shook his head, as she tried to think of something to say, not wanting to cause an awkward moment between him and her.

"So Chi-Chi, where do you come from?" Goku asked, thinking that was a good place to start a conversation.

Chi-Chi started to panicking in her mind. What was she going to say?! But she smiled as she quickly thought of an answer.

"I originally come from a tribe in the northern mountains, but I moved here to West City a few months ago." She said, hoping it was a convincing answer.

'Don't need him to find out I'm a freaking vampire princess..'

"That's nice, so what are you doing here in Mt. Paozu?" Goku asked out of curiosity.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "I just like it here, it's peaceful and the air is fresh."

That wasn't a lie. She actually **did** like it here. It was much different from where she lived, and it

felt more.. safer here.

Goku smiled. It was nice to know that someone else besides him liked nature. Bulma was never fond of going out and taking a nice hike or a long walk in the forest. She would always drag Goku to the mall or the movie theaters whenever they dated or went out. He sometimes had fun there, but it was nothing compared to breathing in the fresh mountain air.

"So what did you for fun?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku grinned. "Well I'm a fighter, so I love to train and spar.. and fight strong opponents!"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Your a martial artist too?" She asked with glee.

Goku's eye widened with anticipation.

"You?! Are a fighter?!" He pointed to her.

Chi-Chi smirked, as she turned around and bent down in front Goku, her tight ass right in his view.

"Can't you see this man eating body? Where else do these curves and muscles come from?" Chi-Chi asked, a seductive tone in her voice.

Goku blinked before blushing. He suddenly forgot about Bulma's body, because he had found a more attractive one. He wasn't sure if it was his Saiyan instincts, but his body was stuck in a dimension of lust.

Chi-Chi got up, as she got in a fighting stance. Goku stared at her but grinned and immediately got in a fighting stance.

When suddenly she was speeding to him, her hands turning into fists. Goku'e eyes widened, but he was excited! He dodged her punches, and swung his leg up in an attempt to push her. But Chi-Chi was fast enough to avoid it as she flipped back. Goku was absolutely stunned. The way her hair flipped in the wind, it was like he was fighting an ancient goddess.

And they sparred for hours that day. For the first time in a long time, Goku was having fun. When was the last time that sparring was fun for him?

They both sat down on the ground together, heavily breathing.

"Wow.. you're.. actually.. really good.." Goku said in between breathes.

Chi-Chi turned to look at him. "You.. too."

Goku smiled. He wasn't sure what it was, but deep inside he was feeling something for this mysterious beautiful woman.

Suddenly something clicked in his mind.

He had to get home to Bulma!

Panicking, he got up. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi I'd love to hang out more but I gotta go home! My wife is gonna kill me, today is 666 day?"

Chi-Chi frowned at the mention of that event.

'So he's a vampire hater too huh?'

But she smiled and got up. "Thank you for this amazing day, and don't worry go home to your wife." She said with a wink.

Goku smiled. He really liked this woman, she was unlike any other female he had met.

Before Goku flew away, Chi-Chi tapped on his shoulder. Goku turned around.

Chi-Chi placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, before running off in the woods.

Goku stood there dumbstruck, as he lifted his hand towards his cheek.

Whatever he was feeling for this woman, he knew for a fact it was a good feeling.

**_AN: RR!_**


	4. The Past

AN: Back with another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this story :) be warned though it is rated M! And it's extra long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

WARNING: Adult Content

Enjoy!

Sunset rained down on West City, people were driving home from work, others going to party. Either way it didn't matter, because everyone was going to celebrate 666 day. A huge parade was being held in the town center, an event Bulma had planned on seeing it with Goku. However her back was killing her, so she decided that she and Goku could just watch it live on television.

Bulma waited patiently in the large living room, as she rested on the large couch. She played on her phone for a bit, took a small nap, ate some cookies, read a book, and did a little bit of yoga. Her patience was thinning! She sighed as she checked the clock.

6:30 P.M, it read.

The parade was going to start in 10 minutes! Where was her husband?!

There was nothing else to do expect to sit and wait..

Until..

Goku suddenly instant transmissioned in the living room. Back then the technique would often frighten Bulma, but she was used to it now. As Bulma stood up and was about to kiss him, she frowned seeing the state her husband was in. His clothes were torn, his hair all muddy. Just what the hell did he get into!?

"Goku seriously?! I know you sometimes get dirty from working out, but Kami it looks like you celebrated 666 at a freaking pig farm!" Bulma said, her index finger pointing out to Goku's torn up clothes.

Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh sorry hon, I was uhh.. fighting some wild animals!" Goku quickly came up with a lie. Hopefully it sounded believable as he was never good at lying.

Bulma rolled her eyes and pointed to upstairs, indicating for her husband to take a shower. Goku nervously chuckled and flew upstairs, fearing his wife's temper. As he entered the fancy bathroom he stripped of his torn up fighting GI, and hopped in the shower. Usually he preferred to take baths but decided to freshen up quickly, not wanting to anger his wife anymore.

His wife.

He slightly winced at that word. Sure two years ago that word meant the world to him, but his heart couldn't bring himself to say that Bulma was his wife.. she didn't feel like she was his.

He quickly soaped up, as he scrubbed his untamable locks. He closed his eyes as he raised his head up, letting the warm waterfall of shower cascade down his dirtied up body. He cursed quietly as he realized he still was dirty in his lower part. As he grabbed a sponge, soaped it up and scrubbed his private part he suddenly felt something.

Lust.

And then he committed his first sin of a husband. He was lusting for the mysterious woman he had met in the forest. The beautiful raven haired girl, who had the elegance of an night angel yet the fiery attitude of a dragon. She went by the name of Chi-Chi..

And as if his body was hearing his thoughts; his member slowly rose up, hard and ready to release. Goku gritted his teeth and looked around the bathroom, making sure his wife was nowhere near him. He looked down at his manhood, hesitating at first but slowly brought his hand up and took a hold of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, as he thought of her face.. her beautiful midnight eyes, her long silky hair that he fantasized of running his fingers through it. Her plump red lips that looked so deliciously sweet... oh he would kiss them over and over again..

His Saiyan instincts hit him hard as he started to stroke himself faster, his ragged like breathe echoing throughout the bathroom. Suddenly the room became hotter, and it wasn't because of the water. Goku continued pleasuring himself, the guilt hitting him hard but his mind filled with nothing but lustful thoughts. Deep within, he desired a woman of passion and strength.

And he had just met one today.

"Ohh.. Chi-Chi.." Goku moaned out, unaware that his wife was waiting for him, and was starting to lose her patience. Goku bit his bottom lip, as he stroked himself harder and faster. His skin covered in the gleam of soap, shower water and sweat.

"Haaa.. ohh.." He groaned as he released himself, staining his legs and the shower walls. He bit his bottom lip so hard he drew out crimson red blood, the coppery taste amusing him. He leaned on the wall and slid down to his knees. He looked up, breathing heavily as the water ran over him. But he found himself smiling, as he thought of her..

Though that smile disappeared quickly as he thought of HER.. his wife waiting downstairs for him. Damn it how long was he gone?! He quickly cleaned up the sticky mess between his legs and rinsed off before turning of water and hopping out of his shower. He dried himself up by rising his Ki, and slipped on a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top that showed of his bulging muscles.

Bulma huffed as she crossed her arms, her long slender legs criss crossed on the couch. How long does it take someone to shower?! Her rambling thoughts faded away as she saw her husband enter the living room. She was about to lecture him until..

Oh god.. when was the last time she saw her sexy husband's body?! She was pretty certain that his muscles had gotten bigger.. and bulkier. She blushed looking down at his fit calves, and turned crimson as she thought of his.. manly part. She smirked, as felt like a teenager all over again.

'Oh Goku tonight you and I are going to be having a little fun..'

"Uh Bulma? You okay?" Goku asked, as he waved his hand in front of her. Bulma shook her head as she snapped out of her dirty thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah I'm.. fine.." She shyly said, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ok.. so are we gonna watch the parade live?" Goku asked curiously.

Bulma was planning that, but seeing her husband in his current state she just couldn't control herself. She needed him badly, her woman instincts yelling out. She walked up to Goku, as she rubbed his shoulders. Goku stared at her, confused. Bulma smirked as she brought her hand up and stroked his hidden pecs. Goku sucked in his breath, his cheeks reddening and his heart pounding.

Bulma smirked, more then pleased with his reaction. She leaned in as she pressed a tender kiss on Goku's neck.

"You know that you want me.." Bulma hotly whispered in his ear, as she let Goku carry her bridal style to their bedroom...

.. all that could be heard in their bedroom were the loud and pleasurable moans of Goku and Bulma. The bed creaking, their clothes scattered around the room, the sheets tangled between their legs. Bulma wrapped her long legs around Goku's trim waist, begging for him to go in further. Goku got on his knees as he continued to pound inside of her, as he held her waist.

"Ohhh Goku.. more." Bulma whimpered out as she cried out in mute bliss, as she looked up to see the man she loved.

But for Goku when he looked down, he didn't see Bulma. He didn't see the woman he had been married for the past two years.

He saw Chi-Chi.

All he could see was Chi-Chi.. all he could feel.. was Chi-Chi. His vision blurred in and out, as he tried to see Bulma but he couldn't. Because now he realized that his feelings for Bulma were no more.

'Oh god Chi-Chi.. you feel amazing..' Goku thought. He desperately wanted this woman below him, to be his raven haired beauty.

His.

Wait, where did that come from?

'Screw it..' He thought, still in a drunken state. He could tell Bulma was near her orgasm, but Goku wasn't even close. Because he didn't lust for Bulma. He closed his eyes shut as he thought of her face, with her beautiful raven hair spread around her as if black ink spilled on the floor...

And he came. They let their fluids mix before Goku pulled out and fell on the bed, exhausted and extremely overwhelmed. Bulma scooted near Goku as she rested her head on his chest, and in a matter of seconds was dreaming away. Goku stared down at her, the guilt on his face visible.

Slowly, he crept out of Bulma's embrace, covering her nude body with a blanket. He picked up a pair of grey boxers from the floor and slipped them on, and went out on the balcony. It was a beautiful night, the bright white stars shining. The full moon shining in all of it's glory. He remembered a story his father told him about the moon. Apparently when the Saiyans and humans agreed to share the planet together, the Saiyans told them that when they look at the full moon they lose control of who they are and transform into rampaging giant apes. They asked the humans if they could destroy the moon, but the humans wouldn't allow them to destroy such a beautiful sight. They then suggested for the Saiyans to cut all their tails off, but the Saiyans wouldn't allow it, as it was a symbol of their heritage. So the humans decided to conduct experiments and to see if they could create an antidote that would allow Saiyans to look at the full moon and not turn into the great ape. And they did, it took years and years but they managed to create a herb antidote that the Saiyans had to consume. So now Saiyans could look at the full moon without turning into great apes.

Though that didn't work for Goku. When he was born the doctor gave him the antidote as his parents didn't want to take his tail away, saying it was a symbol of their heritage. But the medicine made him horribly sick, and he suffered very painful stomach aches. He was given some aspirins and in a few days he had gotten better, and his parents had no choice to but to cut his tail off, which was something that never bothered Goku.

He sighed, as he thought of his old home back in Mt. Paozu. He lived there with his parents, brother and grandpa. It was a small outdated house, but so many precious memories were made there...

He remembered how every morning he would go fishing with his dad, grandpa and brother. His mother would cook the fish, and they would all eat, laugh and talk together. He smiled thinking of his family members...

His dad, Son Bardock. He was a Saiyan who grew up in the human industry, but preferred to hang out with his own race. He was an exact carbon copy of him, from the hair to body shape. While his dad was sometimes rude and often unamused, he had shown more then enough love to him. He and his grandpa had taught him basic martial arts, something that was a part of Goku and he cherished that.

His mom, Son Gine. Daughter of Son Gohan. She had grown up in a village near Mt. Paozu, and met his dad in West City. She was beautiful and caring. Goku loved his mother, having inherited her soft demeanor, skin complexion and pure heart. And boy was she a great cook!

His older brother, Son Raditz. Growing up with him he was a jerk sometimes, playing crude pranks on him and sometimes messing up his belongings. Despite his cruel deeds he was still a great big brother, and protected him from any danger. Goku slightly chuckled as he remembered the amount of arguments he and his brother had, from sharing the TV to sparring. His dad would get so agitated over their arguments, but loved them nevertheless.

And then finally, his beloved grandpa. Son Gohan. He was one of the only pure hearted Saiyans, and despite his age he could still kick ass. He was everything to Goku, he was practically a second father to him. He taught him martial arts, how to fish, and would always sing soothing lullabies to him when he couldn't sleep.

Times were so peaceful back then.. but everything changed five years ago.

His grandpa had gone down with a very bad cold, often coughing and wheezing severely. His mother was worried sick for him, and put her meat business on hiatus in order to take of him. His father would try to shorten his shifts, also wanting to help his father in law.

It was a dark and devastating time for the Son family.

They had taken him to the doctors, where they had found out that he had contracted a deadly disease that hadn't been diagnosed yet. It was labeled as Virus X.

And their was no cure for it.

The only options were to have his grandpa put in the intensive unit care system, where treatment could save his life, but he would be in severe pain. Or he could stay home, and die a peaceful death.

The man was over 80 years old, and lived a wonderful life. So of course, he chose to stay home with his family.

Those three months were the most life changing events Goku had ever experienced. And soon after Gohan's death, Goku realized something.

His death was for love, not life.

The funeral was private, but the Sons tried making it memorable as possible. They knew Gohan wouldn't have wanting them to grieve for his death, but rather celebrating his life.

Life wasn't really the same for them anymore. Gine would often have breakdowns, and Bardock was there to support and hold her whenever she needed it. The amount of times he had to hear his mother cry was just too much for Goku. Even Raditz couldn't handle it.

Soon Goku's parents decided that the best way to heal was to move out of Mt. Paozu, and live out in the city. It wasn't that they wanted to forget about Gohan, but they needed space and time as living in the this house was just a heartbroken reminder of the deceased loving man.

Raditz also supported the idea, but Goku was against it. How could they abandon such a loved and happy home? The home where so many precious memories were made?

Unfortunately Goku lost the battle, and they moved out two months after Gohan's passing.

Thus, Goku's new life begin.

A few weeks after they moved in West City, Goku had found an advertisement for martial arts training by a man known as Roshi. Realizing this was the same man who had taught his grandpa, Goku immediately went to see him and starting taking lessons from him. Even learning his signature move, the kamehameha wave.

And he even made friends. He had met his best friends Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and Krillin there, and the five friends had a close bond. And soon they all decided to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, where he met even more of his other friends.. Tien, Chiatzou, Launch, Suno, and even the green crude Namekian Piccolo.

And that's where he met her. Bulma Briefs.

He remembered Yamcha introducing her to him, and from the look of her sparkling blue eyes he could see that she felt something for him. Every moment she stared at him, into the depths of his soul..

Even Yamcha noticed it, and Goku could tell he was visibly annoying, and heartbroken. Goku being the good friend he was consoled Yamcha, and Yamcha admitted that he and Bulma had been having a few relationship troubles. A few months back Bulma accused him of cheating on her, to which Yamcha denied saying he loved Bulma and only Bulma. So to see her fondle and desire another man in front of him was depressing, especially that this man was his best friend.

A few months pass, and the two broke up officially. Yamcha took it hard, but tried to keep a sharp smile. Bulma however was the complete opposite, and made her intentions clear that she wanted Goku. They saw each other again at the grocery store, where Bulma asked him out on a date. The girl seemed nice and was smart too, so Goku agreed.. not knowing the consequences.

And soon more dates followed. Some at cafes, some at restaurants, some at movie theaters, parks, and even a carnival! It was obvious the two shared a bond.

One that Goku mistook it for passionate love.

Looking back now, he did have feelings for Bulma. And he did care for her.

But he took it the wrong way.

Goku sighed, as he leaned his face on the balcony railing. God this was so confusing.. how was he going to handle this? He thought of her.. the beautiful woman he had met in the forest..

Chi-Chi.

What was so special about her? Was it her strength, beauty, or fiery attitude? Bulma had all of those traits, but that didn't make her attractive to Goku. So why did she attract him?

"I need some sleep.." Goku muttered. He went back inside, expecting to see Bulma's sleeping form buried within the thick white sheets. Instead the bed was empty. Goku's eyes widened as he turned around and saw his wife staring at him, wearing her white robe.

"Bulma.. is everything okay?" He asked.

Bulma chuckled as she shook her head. "You're still the same after all these years honey. I should be asking you that, why are you out of bed at 11 in the night?"

Goku blushed lightly, and turned around. Bulma raise one eyebrow in the air, confused but started to smile. She smirked as she walked behind Goku, wrapping her arms around his trim waist. Goku's breathe shortened as he turned his head around, confused. Bulma just continued to smirk, as she let her fingers trail across his hard pecs.

"You don't have to lie to me Son.. you were thinking about me and my sexy body right?" Bulma said, the vulgar statement making Goku twitch uncomfortably.

"Bulma.." Goku started.

But she wasn't listening. As always.

"C'mon Son.. aren't you in the mood? We haven't done any late night sex in a while.." She pouted.

"We just did it Bulma.. plus I really want to sleep."

"You were up here, blushing. You don't seem tired, and I know you want it as well." She said giving him a sultry look. "You're not gonna deny me are you? After all, I'm the most important person in your life, who else would matter at the time?" She teasingly said.

Suddenly Goku got upset.

He gently pushed Bulma off him, the look of confusion visible on her face. Did he just reject her?

"Look Bulma, I'm tired okay? I know we haven't done it in a while, and I'm sorry. But we did it tonight right? It's always your way or no way and I'm getting a little tired of it. So please respect my wishes and let's just go to sleep."

Bulma just stared at him, her bottom lip quivering. Tears started to build up in her eyes, but she forced them down as she said nothing and snuggled back into the bed. Moments later she felt Goku climb in, not even bothering to give her a good night kiss or an embrace. He just turned to his side, and soon fell asleep. Tears slid down Bulma's cheeks, but she wiped them away in fury. Minutes later, she too fell asleep.

Morning came, Goku awakened Bulma with her daily kisses. Though they weren't as passionate as usual. But Bulma thought Goku was just tired, so she excused it. Both of them showered in their bathrooms, changed into their fresh pair of clothing. The usual routine.

Mrs. Briefs was downstairs as she took out a hot tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Goku walked in the kitchen, smelling the sweet dessert aroma.

"Mmm smells great Mrs. Briefs!" Goku said as he sat down at the table. Sure his mother in law was sometimes clueless and quite ditzy, but she still had a good heart and was an amazing baker.

"Ohoho you are so sweet! Help yourself hon!" She said as she placed a plate of fresh cookies in front him, soon a glass of cold milk followed. Goku licked his lips and dove in, the crumbs clinging onto his face but he couldn't care any less as he devoured the sweet dish.

Moments later Bulma walked in, wearing her usual stylish clothing.

"Morning sweetie!" Mrs. Briefs said in her light sweet voice, as she took out a tray of hot muffins from the oven.

"Hey mom." Bulma said back as she dove through the fridge, looking for a salad to eat. As much as she loved her mom's desserts, she had a body to maintain.

Finding a bowl chicken caesar salad, she took it out and grabbed a fork as she sat next to Goku. She acknowledged him by smiling, too which Goku returned back sweetly. She noticed there was only one cookie left on his plate. Goku smiled as he offered it to her, to which Bulma accepted back.

Maybe today would be a good day for them.

Soon they both finished breakfast, and as always Bulma gave Goku a kiss on the cheek before leaving for her work at Capsule Corp. Goku thanked Mrs. Briefs for the delicious meal she had whipped up for him and flew out of the large dome building.

Now usually he would go train at Mt. Paozu, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He needed to see Chi-Chi again.

_**"I originally come from a tribe in the northern mountains, but I moved here to West City a few months ago."**_

She said she lived in West City, but kami she could be anywhere! Oh wait..

He could just try to sense her Ki! He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to find a power similar to her's.

In a flash he was gone.

AN: For all the people enjoying the Gobul moments, it's officially Gochi now! I'm planning on getting very heavy in this story, it's rated M for a reason!'


	5. Finding Her

AN: To all my readers, I will still be continuing this story. But updates won't be as frequent as they used to be. Next week school starts for me and I must really focus to pass. Chapters will most likely be coming twice a month or so, my apologies if this upsets you.

I've been working on this chapter until 1 in the morning, so hopefully it will make it up lost time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Enjoy!

Far up in the north, miles and miles away from the joyful and bustling cities of the Saiyans and humans.. the chilly wind blowing away in the atmosphere. The tall bulging mountains topped in pure white snow, the texture looking so sweet and fluffy. Hidden within the rocky surfaces, lied a castle. It was large, and quite old too. But it was still in good condition, despite it being decades old. It was a beautiful shade of silver, adorned with red jewels. The top powered in white snow.

This was the secret palace of the vampires.

The king of all vampires, the Ox King.. who was part of the House of Ox. He had been ruling for over 40 years, and was aging well. He had been coronated to the throne after having an arranged marriage with the former vampire queen, the Ox Queen. They had grew to love each other, and they had a beautiful vampire child.

Who was none other then the princess of vampires, Lady Chi-Chi.

Unfortunately when their beautiful daughter was less then 6 months old, the queen had passed away from unknown virus. Never had the the Ox King felt so broken, not only had he lost the love of his life and the mother of his child, but the kingdom had lost it's beloved queen...

But luckily he had his precious daughter by his side.

She was the spiting image of her late mother, having inheriting her long silky raven colored hair. As well her beautiful outspoke shimmering midnight eyes, if you stared deeply at them you would be lost in a void of mystery and lush..

And now having recently turned 20, Chi-Chi was old enough to play a part in the secret planned revenge of the Saiyans and humans. She was tasked to watch a Saiyan, who went by the name of Son Goku. He was said to be the first Saiyan in a 1,000 years to unlock a legendary form..

A Super Saiyan.

A Saiyan with such great power must have some weakness, as her father would always say..

**_"Chi-Chi, the stronger a being is.. it is also most likely they have a weakness. Weaknesses and strength are always equal."_**

And Chi-Chi vowed that she would help her race get their revenge. She took pride in her race, and wasn't going to let two other filthy cheap races defeat her..

That's what she thought a few months back.

Now, all she wanted was to see him. Son Goku. That meeting they had in the forest was a moment she had wished would last for eternity. There was just something about him that made her feel warm and tingly on the inside. And it wasn't helpful that she was a vampire, because her vampire instincts were screaming for lustful desires..

And she desired Goku.

But she knew it would never happen, the man was a Saiyan and he was married as well. He probably had children of his own.. as wrong as it was Chi-Chi envied his wife. But she kept that to herself, and just decided to focus on the revenge.

She couldn't deny the excitement of spying on Goku though. Kami she fantasized him.. she wanted to touch him, feel him..

That small little kiss she had given him, the feeling of her plump lips pressed tenderly against his warm sweet skin.. it was a feeling that was so magical..

Chi-Chi sighed as she watched the snow fall lightly down in the surface from the view of her balcony. Her father had left a while ago on a mission to spy on the Saiyan King. So she was left to be watched by her Lady and caretaker Lazuli. The two had known each other since they were children, and had a close bond. Lazuli was a rare type of vampire, because she was born with light colored hair and eyes, unlike most vampires whom are usually born with dark colored hair and eyes. Her twin brother was born with dark hair, but was born with light eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" A monotone like voice said.

Chi-Chi turned around, and her guess was correct as Lazuli was standing right there. Her beautiful light hair tied up high in a bun, with a few curls framing the sides of her face. Her alluring body covered up in a dark red tight ankle length dress and black heels. She wore a black robe, a traditional piece of vampire clothing. Chi-Chi noticed the new ruby drop earrings she was wearing, a perfect combo with her dress.

"Nothing, just watching the snow." Chi-Chi said quietly, as she looked away.

"I've known you since you were a little girl, and I know you better then that Chi-Chi." Lazuli said as she walked towards her, the two vampiresses standing side by side. After a few moments of silence..

"You know you can tell me anything, right Chi-Chi?" Lazuli said, as she turned to face her.

Chi-Chi said nothing as she stared into the alluring eyes of her friend. She simply wore a smile on her face and embraced Lazuli, to which Lazuli returned back. They pulled away from each other, their hands locked together.

"I'm fine Lazuli don't worry, I think I'm going to take a walk outside in the palace quads." She gently said, her eyes shining.

Lazuli smiled empathically and nodded her head in approval. Chi-Chi gave her one last smile before heading out, her black heels clicking loudly on the stone floor. Walking down a long flight of fancy stairs and a long silver hallway, before finally entering the main room. She looked above, a crystal chandelier.. estimated to be at least 1,000 pounds or more. She was greeted by a few other vampire guards before finally exiting the castles. She found herself in the gorgeous gardens.

She loved the gardens. Her mother had grew all the roses here, and Chi-Chi made sure they were taken care of properly. She first checked on the elegant white roses, the tip of it's emerald colored leaves covered in frost. She smiled, as she leaned forward and smelled it.

Ah, it was such an alluring and relaxing scent. She couldn't exactly put it in details. All she knew was it was the most dreamiest scent ever. She continued to take in the fragrance, sighing moment after moment, wanting this moment to last forev-

She stopped.

She felt something. No, someone. A new presence.. and a very familiar one too. Her vampire senses started to tingle, her blood boiling.

Lust was hitting her hard.

She suddenly gasped, knowing who it was.

Wasting no time, she immediately ran out of the gardens, lifting up the sides of her purple dress so she wouldn't trip on the large silky fabric. The snow pierced her skin, making her tone more pale but Chi-Chi didn't care.

_'It's him.'_

Feeling his feet land on solid ground, Goku opened his eyes expecting to be in West City. Immediately a blizzard of snow slapped him in the face, nearly stumbling him down to the cold snowy grounds.

"Huh? This..? This.. This Isn't.. Whaa?" Goku looked around, more then confused. This was definitely NOT West City. No tall buildings, no loud noises, no people, no malls or shops..

Nope. Nothing but a bunch of rocky mountains, freezing temperatures.. and piles of white thick snow.

"Is it Christmas already?" Goku asked himself, as he scratched the back of his head. No of course not he knew that, but he still had no idea where he was. As a kid he had traveled all around the world with his family, but he had never been here before..

He had tried to locate a Ki similar to Chi-Chi's, and he somehow ended up here..

This couldn't be right.. right?

Another wind of cold snow hit him hard in the face, he immediately wrapped his arms around his freezing body. Shivering, teeth chattering.. it was cold!

"So.. cold.. brr.." Goku said, as he furiously rubbed his shoulders, trying to warm them up.

Chi-Chi kept running, the droplets of snow landing in her hair making her look like a little periwinkle fairy. But that was the least of her worries as her long slender legs kept her going.

_'It's him.. I just know it..'_

Goku suddenly stopped rubbing himself. A few moments he turned around, staring into the distance. Something, no.. somebody was coming. The presence was strong yet gentle..

_'It's her.'_

Chi-Chi kept running, unaware that Goku was running to her as well. They had felt a connection unlike any other. Despite their different races and relationships.. they had a bond that neither of them were aware off.

And as if an angel heard her prayers, Chi-Chi spotted a figure moving at rapid speed in the distance. She squinted her eyes, as she noticed long spiky strands of hair pushed back from the pressure of the snowy wind. Her eyes widened, her lips pulled up in a smile.

"Goku.." She quietly said his name.

Goku's breathe became ragged, but that was the least of his worries as he ran even faster. He would've used flight, but it would've been torture for him to fly high in such a cold temperature.

And just as he was about to collapse from exhaustion, his eyes caught the mysterious beauty he had witnessed back in the forest. She stood there, tall and cunning. Her long elegant raven colored hair being blown away in the wind.

She could see him crystal clear. His tall muscular frame, his black spiky hair covered in bits of frost. He was a snow angel.. so handsome.. so beautiful..

And from the moment their eyes met.. her deep alluring midnight colored eyes connecting with his mysterious soft onyx eyes..

They ran into each other's arms. Goku was faster, but just seconds later they were wrapped in each other's limbs. Chi-Chi snuggled up into Goku's chest, her chest heaving up and down from the sheer exhaustion of running. Goku pressed his cheek on top of her head, as he inhaled her sweet floral scent. Kami she was so beautiful..

Although she didn't want too, Chi-Chi pulled away from his loving embrace, but still held his hands. She stared at him, not knowing what to say.. but seconds later she found her voice.

"You! What?! How did you find me?!"

Goku stared at her. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Well what are you doing here all alone in such a freezing place!? You can die here Chi-Chi!"

But Chi-Chi shook her head.

_'No! I need to know how the hell he found me! What if he tells all the other Saiyans and humans?! My people are going to be doomed for sure!'_

"Goku! Listen here! Just tell me how you found me!" Chi-Chi argued back.

Goku gave her a shocked look. First of all, what was she doing HERE out of all places?!

"Chi-Chi, I ain't tellin' you anything until you tell me what you're doing here?! You're gonna die in this temperature!" Goku argued back as he shook her shoulders.

But Chi-Chi was a stubborn and hearty person, and never gave in.

"GOKU! TELL ME NOW!" Chi-Chi yelled back, her hands forming into tight fists, shimmering tears threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Okay okay! I used a technique called Instant Transmission to get here!" Goku blurted out, this woman may be a sweet and strong beauty but kami was she terrifying.

"Instant what?" Chi-Chi said.

"Instant Transmission! It's a technique in which I can transport myself to anyone I'd like, as long as I can sense their energy!"

"So.. you sensed my energy?" Chi-Chi asked, still confused yet started to understand the whole ordeal.

Goku gulped and nodded his head repeatdly, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. A typical habit of Goku.

Chi-Chi took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. But managed to find her voice.

"And does anybody else know about this?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Now she was losing her patience.

"Stop playing dumb! Does anybody else know that you are seeing me?!"

Goku blinked. Why would it matter if he had found her?

"Chi-Chi, why would anybody care? Now please tell me why you're here all by yourself! I mean you're not even wearing the proper snow clothing!" Goku pointed out.

Chi-Chi bit her bottom lip. She was aware that he thought she was a human, so of course it was no surprise that he was concerned for her. So.. could she trust him enough to tell him who she really is? But if she did.. what would happen? Would he tell the others? Would he kill her? Would he accept her? Would he still love her?

The possibilities were endless. He could either hurt her or help her. He could either kill her or spare her.

Whatever choice he would make, Chi-Chi trusted him...

They had only known for each other for a short amount of time, but the two had a bond that they felt but were unaware of. Chi-Chi decided..

She had to tell him.

She stared into his eyes.. those soft handsome onyx eyes.. it was as if she was in another world when she stared into them. She could see the sincerity and promise in them.. she could trust him.

And if he did betray her, well she would.. no he wouldn't. He just wouldn't. He was pure of heart, and he wasn't going to hurt her.

After moments of tense silence.. she slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"Goku. I need you to listen to me.. everything I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent true. I need you to understand that.. okay?"

Goku said nothing as he stared into her eyes. He suddenly felt a weird yet mysterious feeling stirring in his stomach. He had no idea on what he was going to tell her, but something told him that it would be something he would never imagine...

**_AN: I know! Cliffhanger! You're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter ;) _**


	6. Family Reunited

AN: Nothing much to say, enjoy the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Enjoy!

He was holding her pale white hand, her elegant raven colored hair blowing around him like a silky curtain. The white snow brushing against his face, but that was the least of his worries. He swore he felt a quick grin on his face before his attention was fully focused on her.

She suddenly turned around, and he looked at her eyes.

Eyes so deep..

There was something so deadly yet beautiful about them, that made his body completely numb. It was like he was stuck in a void.. he couldn't differ it from real life and a dream..

And then he couldn't move. Those eyes kept pulling him further and further away from reality, from Earth, from his wife..

As Goku stirred and mumbled for a bit, his eyes squeezed shut as he gritted his teeth. Slowly, he gently opened his eyes, his vision a bit blurry. Blinking several times before yawning loudly, he stretched his arms wide. His muscles ached a bit, but his body felt alive once again.

He fully opened his onyx eyes.. and the first thing he noticed was light. Sunshine.

"Huh?" He looked up at the dark grey sky, wondering where the chilly white snow had gone.

He was met with a vast baby blue sky, puffy white clouds in every direction. The sun directly above him as it bloomed above. His eyes widened in confusion, as he stood up.

He was in Mt. Paozu, his old home. His Saiyan nose picked up a toasty like smell. Turning around he saw a fireplace, and a perfectly fresh fish being cooked on a stick. It had to be none other then his lunch.

But still, what happened? He clearly remembered being in a snowy location, rocky hills surrounding him.

He gasped. "Chi-Chi.." He murmured. Where was she? Wasn't he just holding her, talking with her, walking with her?

"Was I.. dreaming?" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to remember the past events that happened.

From his observations it had to be a dream, but everything felt so real..

But still.. it had to have been a dream.. right?

A few days had past since the whole dream incident. Goku was still confused, but chose not to question about it anymore. After all, what else was there to question about it? He had fallen asleep, dreamt some crazy dream about the mysterious girl he had met in the forest, and woken up.

It was just a silly dream, nothing else..

Besides, there were more important things to focus on. For one, it was Goku's mother's birthday. She was turning 41, though she still looked like she was 25. Of course, that was just a Saiyan thing. She had taken a day off from her meat shop to spend time with her husband, sons and daughter in law. Both Bulma and Goku were invited over, and of course they had accepted the invitation.

It had been months since Goku had seen his family, so of course he was hyped about it. Both he and Bulma had woken up early, took hot showers and changed into their best clothes. Well not really for Goku, he had picked out his usual orange Gi.

"Typical Goku.." Bulma muttered as she saw him pull up his Gi pants.

Bulma had picked out a red knee length dress with thin straps, and white heels. She had curled up her blue hair, giving her a cute 50's style look.. and picked out a red purse to fancy up her appearance.

"Typical Bulma.." Goku muttered as he saw her adjust her dress.

Neither of them had breakfast, and though Bulma wanted to go in her car Goku suggested he carried her as he flew as it would be faster. So she agreed, but she strictly told him to fly at slow pace as she didn't want her hair and makeup to be ruined.

Goku's family lived in Vegetasai, a city named after King Vegeta. It was also known as the "Capital of the Saiyans", as most residents who lived there were Saiyans. It was quite large, and had a similar atmosphere to West City. Of course, rather then malls, research centers and spas, it was filled with fighting arenas, marketplaces, bars and clubs. A typical Saiyan atmosphere.

As a kid Goku never liked Vegetasai, it was just too loud, rough.. too Saiyan like. He was thankful that he was raised outside the city, he was certain his mental state would be discord if he had been raised here.

Though as a kid he did go to school in Vegetasai, as there were no schools in the suburban area he lived in.

Goku struggled in school quite a lot, and was bullied severly because of it. Wether he had trouble multipying numbers, or practicing cursive, he just was always behind. He did have a few friends, but they quickly forgot about him.

So Goku was alone.

He was good at one thing though: P.E. Ah he remembered all the field day events they had, and how his parents and Grandpa cheered him on. There wasn't one game where Goku lost. At the end, he would hold up his golden trophy, his mother running to him and showering him with kisses, despite his pleas of her to stop. His father would pick him up and place him on his shoulder.

The good times..

But their were plenty of bad times as well..

Bullying was a severe issue Goku dealt with. The constant name calling, the punches and kicks that he had been in contact with, the lies and betrayals.. Saiyan children were cruel..

Even the teachers did nothing to help, not even when poor 7 year old Goku asked for a band aid when he had gotten a terrible cut on his cheek.

A dark world he lived in.

Though soon Bardock and Gine had found out about their youngest being bullied, and how the teacher didn't help whatsoever. Immediately Bardock flew all the way to the school, barged in and demanded to the staff and principal where the teacher was. The frightened teacher was called in and was met with a chain of curse words, lectures and lashes from Bardock. Bardock had even yelled at the parents of the bullies, calling them "uncultured swines."

From that day on Goku was left alone. Nobody talked with him, touched him, heck even looked at him. Rumors of Bardock threatening the staff started roaming around the school, and soon the bullies realized they were in a hot cup of tea.

That finally ended the bullying. But Goku was all alone again..

Until one day..

_A 7 year old Goku was__ all __alone on the court, playing with nothing but a twig. It was break time, kids were sparring and rough housing, other's eating large quantities of food. And of course Goku didn't have any friends, so the poor child was all alone once more._

_He sighed, as he tossed the stick aside and looked up at the clock. Only 30 more minutes until it was dismissal. He couldn't wait to get home, he didn't want to be here anymore._

_"I hate this.." He whispered sadly._

_..._

_"Me too."_

_Goku's eyes widened. Alarmed he turned around, to his surprise another Saiyan kid was there. His tan skin, spiky black shoulder length hair, deep dark eyes._

_"Broly?" Goku had recognized him quite fast. They were both in the same P.E, with Broly sitting behind him in gym. The two didn't interact much unless it was for an assignment or such. Other then that they were on their own paths._

_Still puzzled, Goku blinked as he watched the little Tarzan lookalike walk towards him and gently sat down next to him._

_"I don't like it here either, but my Pa is making me_ _go here."_

_"Heh.. tell me about it." Goku said as he stared down at the ground, his eyes watching a line of ants marching down the concrete._

_A monument of silence was built between them._

_".. so.. you're all alone?" Broly asked, as he looked down at the ground._

_"Yeah.. yeah I am.." Goku said, his heart beating faster._ _Goku bit his bottom lip, this was awkward. Nobody_ _had talked__ to him as long as Broly had just did. He was so used to being alone, he had forgotten what talking to someone else was even like.._

_"Me too.. I don't have any friends._ _All expect my animal friend Ba, but he lives in the woods and my Pa never lets me see him. I gotta sneak out to see him."_

_"Ba?"_

_"Yeah he is my friend. He's big, fluffy, green, and most people and Saiyans see him as a monster. But he's really nice once you get to know him."_

_"Heh.. maybe one day I can meet him?" Goku asked as he turned and smiled to Broly._

_Broly stood still for a few moments before gently smiling back._

_"Yeah.. why not?"_

Goku sighed, after graduating he had lost contact with Broly. Though he did get to meet Ba, but there was no time to reminisce on that memory as Bulma shouted at him.

"GOKU! Fly a little slower will you?! My hair and makeup are getting ruined!" She yelled at him, venom dripping out of her voice.

Goku winced, his Saiyan hearing picking up Bulma's voice as it ringed all around his mind. Slowing down his pace, he stared down at the city of Vegetasai. Saiyans bustling everywhere, a few human tourists and such.

He could spot his mother's meat shop, the red closed sign stuck hard on the door. He could see a few hungry Saiyans staring through the window, their eyes oogling the displayed juicy meat. But they wouldn't dare to break in, knowing that her husband was Bardock.

Goku chuckled slightly, and sighed in relief as he caught sight of his family's house. It was modern, tall, white, clean, really it was a nice house.

But it was dust compared to their old home back in Mt. Paozu. Tears slowly started to pool around his eyes as he thought about his dead grandpa, but quickly he snapped out of his blue mode and strongly put on a smile.

He didn't need his mother to see him sad on her birthday.

He tightly held Bulma as he landed down on the concrete sidewalk like an airplane. Bulma got out of his embrace as she muttered about her "ruined appearance."

Goku never understood Bulma's obsession with beauty and looking perfect. It wasn't like she was going on some bussiness trip or anything, all they were doing was just visiting his family. And Bulma looked fine, sure her dress became a little bit wrinkled on the bottom, and her curled hair got a little ruined, but other then that she looked perfectly fine.

As Bulma quickly put on some lipstick, added a quick dash of blush and tied her hair in a bun, she grabbed Goku's hand as they walked to the front door. On the side was a red button, Goku pressed it and spoke through the mic.

"Raditz? Ma, Pa you there?" He asked.

"Hey baby brother! About time you came here!" Came the voice from the mic.

"Pssh shut up Raditz, open the door will ya?"

"Password?"

"Open sesame?"

"Nope." He replied.

Goku sighed. "C'mon you asshole open the door! I haven't seen mom and dad in a while!" He whined. Bulma giggled, her husband was childish but made her laugh in situations like this.

"Geez calm down you big baby." Soon the door opened, and Goku was met with a tackle.

"Ahh!" Goku fell to the ground, but looking at who the culprit was instantly brought a smile to his face.

Black shiny eyes, thick eyelashes, wild Jane like hair..

His beloved mother: Son Gine.

She laughed as she got up, soon followed by Goku. They both hugged for what seemed like an eternity, with cries of "I missed you!" and "You've grown!"

"Oh Kakarot, I'm so happy to finally see my baby boy and my beloved daughter in law." Gine said as she walked to Bulma, the two ladies pulled each other into a hug.

"It's been so long Mother, I'm happy to see you once more." Bulma said.

Goku and Bulma entered in the house, as Gine closed the door. Waiting in the other room were Raditz and Bardock, as they all gave each other a manly hug and fist bump. They all talked and laughed.

A family finally reunited.

**_AN: Sorry if this chapter was a little too short, I'm already working on the next chapter .. should be updated by next week! _**


	7. A Broken Bond

**AN: Hey guys****! Sorry for taking a while, here is the next chapter! Thx for all the reviews, I'm really happy everybody likes this story! Also I am more then happy to listen to some criticism in order to make my story better.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Enjoy****!**

Laughter and joy once again filled the Son household. Not a single hug was missed. Gine wouldn't stop oogling her youngest son, despite his pleas for her to stop embarrassing him, but even Goku knew that he could never tell his mother "no."

Gine had cooked a rather large feast, fit for a whole army. But knowing the appetite of her favorite men she was more then ready to give them a lifetime meal. Bulma, still a bit upset over her appearance, kept muttering over Goku and his "never ending black hole stomach." But Goku couldn't care less.

As the lovable family of 5 sat down to have a drink, chatter started to arise.

"So how's my little bro and his girl doing?" Raditz asked, as he chugged down a fizzy drink.

Bulma smiled. "We've been doing well, though Capsule Corp has been rather busy. But we always find a way to bond." Bulma dreamily said.

Bardock slightly rolled his eyes at the lovey dovey tone his daughter in law was speaking in, but yelped when Gine elbowed him.

"Behave yourself." She said between her teeth.

Bardock swallowed and nodded, not saying another word. He definitely didn't need to awaken the devil side of his kind-hearted wife.

Goku nervously smiled but quickly nodded and continued to eat.

'Bonding.. yeah right..'

"I'm happy to hear you guys are doing well! How's the business in Capsule Corp? Any new inventions created lately?"

One thing about Gine everyone must know is that she loves to ask questions. She loves to hear stories about other people, and is always interested in their daily lives. You could tell her the most simplest thing ever and she would act as if you won the lottery.

It makes you wonder how she and Bardock ended up together, but like they say opposites do attract.

But let's not forget she can be a rather feisty Saiyan.

Bulma's eyes lit up at the mention of her company. "Oh it's great! We recently created this new code chip for the computers, which will help us build much more efficient inventions and robots.. but it couldn't have been done without me obviously! Oh and..!"

On and on Bulma blabbered about her company. Goku sighed. This was one of the traits his wife had that he didn't exactly.. appreciate.

Bulma was just too full of herself. To be honest it sounded like she was bragging more then actually discussing.

And for her to act like this on his Mother's birthday.. it was ridiculous.

"I'm glad to hear Bulma, my apologies we haven't sent any calls or messages in quite a while. Just some trouble we've been having with the internet lately." Gine sweetly said as she scooped some beans from a bowl and placed them on top of her rice.

"I thought you and pa said you guys couldn't catch up with the bills or someth-" Raditz started, but instantly hushed up once he was met with his mother's signature death stare.

Suddenly the whole room went silent. Goku stopped eating.

".. Bills?" He slowly asked.

He looked at his father and brother for answers, but both of their gazes were aimed towards the ground.

Gine laughed, though panicked a bit. "Oh it's nothing don't worry about it! The meat business has been quite the success so we managed to make some good bucks."

"How much do you owe? I can give you guys Zeni, I have a lo-"

"Kakarot darling don't worry about it. I promise you dear we are doing fine." Gine assured, as she grabbed everyone's dirty plates, and headed over to the soapy sink, where she quickly dumped them in.

"Now! Who wants some cookies?" Gine said as she pulled out a tray of hot sugar cookies from the oven. Everyone smiled and grabbed a few of the sugary treats, after all Gine's food was the best.

"Oh man Mom you really hit the jackpot! The food back at Capsule Corp is nothing compared to your cooking!" Goku blurted out loud.

The comment immediately enraged Bulma as she sent a deathly glare to her husband. Goku yelped and hid under the table.

"It that so?! Well then I guess you don't need dinner tonight you ungrateful jerk!" Bulma yelled, and she left the room, stomping furiously.

**_SLAM! _**Went the bathroom door.

Goku popped out from under the table and sighed. Another thing about his wife. Her ego. If he made just the slightest criticizing comment she would go ballistic. Man.. for once could she just relax?

"Dude. Literally that's the number one thing you don't say in front of your woman. Man Kakarot, how many times are you gonna screw up this relationship?" Raditz said, as he chugged down another fizzy drink.

Him? So it was him that was ruining this relationship? What did he do?

Gine sensing the heat immediately tried to cheer up everyone by bringing more cookies. She later went to the bathroom to check on her daughter in law.

A few minutes later she came back with Bulma, it was evident that she had been crying. Red streaks surrounded her eyes.

Immediately Goku felt guilty, but at the same time a little angered. Did she honestly had to act like this out all days..

Raditz cleared his throat. "Okay okay enough of the drama, for Vegeta's sake it's our beloved Mother's birthday! And plus.. we have been working on a little something for ya.." Raditz said as he and Bardock got up to retrieve something.

Bulma and Goku smiled. They knew what the surprise was and immediately Bulma took her phone out to record the event, knowing it would make a great memory.

Gine however had the most confused look on her face, and a quite frightened one.

"Something? Oh dear what is-" Gine gasped in surprise as she saw a huge cake being held in Bardock's hands. It was a velvet cake, covered in buttercream and fruit. It was Gine's most favorite cake, but it was always sold out in the bakery shops and the ingredients were rather hard and expensive to find.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled, as Raditz got a lighter and lit up a few candles.

Joyful tears gathered up in Gine's eyes, she was not expecting this at all. Not even one bit.

And soon a beautiful birthday song followed..

_"Happy birthday dear Gine.." _

Followed by Gine blowing the candles, but due to her Saiyan strength she had accidentally gotten some frosting on Bardock. The Saiyan frowned but smiled gently seeing the happy look on his beautiful wife's face.

Raditz and Goku kissed their mother's cheeks, and Bardock placed a final kiss on her lips. Bulma hugged her mother in law.

They all cut the cake and had a slice, though Goku and Raditz argued over who was getting the slice with the most frosting, knowing both of them they had a huge sweet tooth. Even at their ages, they still argued. Bardock frowned in annoyance but smiled gently, reminiscing back when his sons were little kids.

Soon night fell down on the Vegetasai, and the lovable family decided to go outside and watch the stars. They had all pulled out a few garden chairs and sat down.

Bardock held Gine as they looked up and watched the twilight paradise. He looked at her, realizing just how much she had changed his life. Had it really been 40 years since they met each other? He loved her dearly. She had given him two beautiful sons, she took care of him.. fed him.. made sure he had clean clothes.

He wouldn't trade anything for her or his family. Sure he didn't show much emotion, but Bardock deeply cared for his family.

Though he never told anyone, there was one member he wasn't entirely fond of..

Goku watched his parents cuddle together. He sighed. Why couldn't he and Bulma have a relationship like that? It was just constant control. It was always about her..

And speaking of which..

"Goku!"

Goku sighed and turned around. Yep. His wife. She growled and mouthed the words .. _"Get over here. NOW."_.

Goku instant transmissioned, reappearing in front of Bulma a few seconds later.

Bulma clenched her fists. She was going to give her husband a piece of her mind.

"I.. I can't believe you! Why?! Why do you have to say such stupid things in front of others, or do stupid stuff?!? You humiliated me! ME! Your beloved wife!"

Something snapped within Goku.

"Bulma.. what the in the world? If anything you were the one who was doing stupid stuff! I made a comment, that's all! It was never to humiliate you.. I promise! I care for you Bulma, I would never hurt ya like that on purpose."

Bulma's eyes widened. In all of their 2 years of marriage, Goku had never **ever **talked back to her. He would always listen to her, and promise to do better next time.

Oh she wasn't gonna let him win this. But neither was he going to let **her **win this.

".. me? I was the one who did stupid stuff? What did I do that was stupid?!" Bulma yelled back. The rage in her slowly growing, she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"When I was flying, you kept yelling about how I was ruining your appearance, when you barely looked any different. At lunch, you kept bragging on and on about yourself and wouldn't let anyone talk! Seriously Bulma? And not even that! You threw such a childish temper tantrum when I just stated my opinion! I never said Capsule Corp food tasted bad, I just said I preferred my mother's cooking more. And then you just left the room.. just like that! On my mother's birthday goddammit!"

"Childish?! I was not acting childish! I was-" but she was interrupted.

"No Bulma! I don't want to hear it! If you're gonna keep making petty excuses, I don't want to hear it."

Silence. All Goku could hear were the faint sounds of crickets chirping out, and the gentle night breeze. Looking up he gasped quietly seeing the look on Bulma's face. Rather then anger and frustration, all he could implanted in her deep blue eyes was .. sadness. He had never seen Bulma look like this before. It terrified him deeply. It was a disturbing sight to him. After a horrifying moment of silence, she swallowed a lump in her throat and firmly walked towards him.

"Bulma I-"

His words vanished as he was met with a slap.

Oh.. but this was a slap filled with pain. It stinged, but Goku tried to take it all in. For some reason, he could feel thick tears building up in his eyes. Why was he crying?

Bulma had never hit him before.

Pulling her hand away, she pointed to him.

"How.. how dare you?! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?! Are you absolutely serious?! Petty excuses?! If anything your reasons were petty! You humiliated your wife! This is your problem Goku, you don't know when to keep your stupid mouth shut! You're so stupid! Idiotic, moronic, stupid!"

Goku's heart dropped. "I'm stupid? I'm stupid for being mad at you because you ruined my mom's birthday?"

"I NEVER RUINED IT! You can't say that!"

"Yes I CAN Bulma. You don't have the right to tell me what and what not to say!"

"I'm your wife! Who else do you think I am?"

"My wife? More like a crazy control lunatic who never appreciates her husband!"

"You jerk. If I didn't appreciate you we wouldn't be MARRIED! God Goku, enough assuming! Just admit what you did wrong and we can put this all behind!"

Now Goku probably would've just ended the argument and just give in to Bulma .. yet for some reason, he couldn't. He just couldn't. These 2 years of marriage, he knew this relationship was just never meant to be. It was unhealthy.

"No. I'm not gonna admit anything because there is nothing to admit. I never did anything wrong Bulma. This.. this is all just a big mistake."

Bulma's eyebrows widened. What was he saying?

"Mistake? What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Bulma, have you ever thought about us?"

"What the hell does that mean?! You're scaring me Goku!"

"Look at us Bulma! Look at where we are! There's never a day in our life where we don't fight, everyday I have to see you cry. We don't have a family like what he wanted. We rarely interact, heck the only romantic thing we do is just have sex."

"Are you saying I'm not a good wife?! I'm trying Goku, but you know Capsule Corp-"

Goku interrupted her. "No Bulma. It's not you. It's just us. It's what we chose to be. You chose to marry a stupid Saiyan who was raised in the woods and has no context of what the city life is like. I chose to marry a rich woman who is all about the city life. You and I Bulma, we just don't work."

"Goku sweetie.. I.. no! This can't be happening! Ok we have our differences but hey they say opposites attract right? We can fix our issues Goku! I .. I can hire a therapist! I can minimize my shifts, we can go see a movie! We can do anything! Hell, maybe we can have some children! We can fix our issues Goku! Please don't leave me.. I can't bear you leaving me.. you're the only one I love. I love you so much Goku.. please .." Bulma wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and gave him a passionate yet sorrowful kiss.

Goku wanted to kiss her back, as he felt guilty. But at the same time, he didn't want too. He didn't want to have hope that this relationship was going to work, because he knew it wasn't.

Man, how did he get stuck into this?

Should he just say no and just end his marriage right there? Or should he just oblige like always and see what the future has to offer?

Suddenly he remembered something. His family.

**_"I'm glad to hear Bulma, my apologies we haven't sent any calls or messages in quite a while. Just some trouble we've been having with the internet lately." Gine sweetly said as she scooped some beans from a bowl and placed them on top of her rice._**

**_"I thought you and pa said you guys couldn't catch up with the bills or someth-" Raditz started, but instantly hushed up once he was met with his mother's signature death stare._**

**_Suddenly the whole room went silent. Goku stopped eating._**

**_".. Bills?" He slowly asked._**

His family was in debt. Goku knew his mother was lying, and didn't want to cause panic. So if he left Bulma, he would lose his money and he wouldn't be able to help pay the bills for his family.

This was the worst time for Goku to leave Bulma. God, how did he get into a situation like this..

He didn't want to be labeled as a golddigger. But god, what else could he do? As inhumane as it sounded, Goku knew the only reason left to stay with Bulma was simply for the safety of his family.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he leaned his head on Bulma's. Great, now he was faking affection. Kami he was going to hell for this.

"Ok.. ok.. I'll give it a chance. I don't want to leave you Bulma, we can fix our issues." Goku sweetly said, as he smiled at Bulma. Bulma looked up and smiled. She kissed him again, only harder. Goku didn't want to kiss her but what else could he do? He kissed her back, much to the happiness of Bulma.

Goku knew his life was never going to be the same again.

**AN: Will be updated soon.**


End file.
